The Santa Incident
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: It was a usual Monday morning until Olivia and Elliot met a Santa Claus. A blizzard over New York is the smallest problem now. Song inspired Christmas story…
1. Chapter 1

**The Santa Incident**

**LO:SVU** song inspired Christmas story…

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

_starring_: Det. Elliot Stabler, Det. Olivia Benson, Det. John Munch, Det. Fin Tutuola, Captain Don Cragen

A/N: I don't like fics about love between our favorite Detectives (as long as they are still partnered…), but if you hold out until the end, there might be something for shippers, too.

**1**

_Here comes Santa Claus_ jingled out of the boxes in Elliot Stabler's car. He had picked up his partner, Olivia Benson, and they were now heading for the station, singing along with Bing Crosby & the Andrews Sisters. Now it was the part of the Sisters' and Olivia grinned like the Cheshire Cat as she tried to keep her voice synchronous to the song.

Elliot returned her grin mischievously when he stopped at a red traffic light. It did not happen too often that she was in such a playful mood. But after an undisturbed weekend, the first in December, and the first snowflakes tumbling down, she was really relaxed.

The snow began to cover everything in white. In the morning twilight the decorations that illuminated almost everything in the streets, glistened like the candles on the tree and spread Christmas feeling to everyone.

_He doesn't care, if you're rich or poor, for he loves you just the same_, they sang together, then came Bing's part _Santa knows that we're Gods children that makes everything right._

_Fill your hearts with the Christmas Cheer,_ she fell in right behind. _Cause Santa Claus comes tonight, tonight, cause Santa Claus comes tonight,_ was again sung by all of them before the solo started.

Neither Elliot nor Olivia cared about the fact that their singing was totally crooked. In the car they were in a small world of their own where it did not matter. Though, they both knew that they would not like to repeat this in front of their colleagues, well, not as long as they were sober enough.

Just the moment the light flashed from red to yellow someone in a Santa suit jumped in front of the car. Even if the car was still standing, Elliot jammed on the breaks. The Christmas carol was forgotten when the Santa opened his coat to show his church bells, shouting _Merry Christmas_.

"Do you see what I see?" both the detectives asked each other incredulously.

As fast as he had jumped in the Santa jumped out and walked away down the street.

"We don't let him get away with that, do we?" Olivia opened the passenger's door and was out of the car before Elliot had a chance to answer. He followed his partner with the car.

Olivia was only few yards behind the Santa, when he noticed her and began to run. He was left no chance. He ran right into the car, Olivia hit him from behind and got him into a firm grip.

"Hey!" he protested. "Let go of me! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm arresting you," she replied, clicked her cuffs around his wrists and presented her badge to him. "You have the right to remain silent…" she read him his Miranda rights.

Elliot stood in the open driver's door and had nothing else to do than to wait until she was finished. Olivia shoved the Santa in the backseat and on they went to the precinct.

Everyone was cheering, when they entered the bullpen with the Santa in their tow.

"Don't you think that's a bit early?" John shouted.

As long as the coat was closed nothing suspicious could be seen. The Santa wore heavy, red boots and had wrapped the legs with red cloths. His hood was thrown back on his shoulders and his long white beard hang lopsided under his chin.

Neither Olivia nor Elliot joined in the banter. They guided the Santa to the interrogation room and told him to sit down. Then they left him a few minutes on his own.

"Okay," Olivia began, when they came back. "I'm Detective Benson, my partner, Detective Stabler. We're curious. Isn't it a bit too cold to indulge in such a hobby?"

"I don't know what you want. It's my body. I can do what I like."

"As a matter of fact, you can't," Elliot said.

"Why can't I? It's a free country…"

"Well, to present yourself at others this way is considered molestation," Olivia declared, "and therefore you committed an offense."

The Santa swallowed. "I'm in trouble?"

"You can say so, yes," Elliot confirmed, suppressing a grin.

"Can I call a lawyer?"

"Of course you can."

"Then it will be better if I don't say anything before he arrives, hm?"

The both detectives looked at each other. He was absolutely right.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked chapter one. As it was a last minute decision to write something for Christmas as a start, I had to post several chapters at the same time (and I'll do my best to post the last chapters until Christmas) instead of one after the other. Would be nice if I'll get reviews for single chapters nevertheless. Enjoy reading!

**2**

"Where is this world going if even Santa Claus is freely following his lusts?" John Munch wondered aloud when Olivia and Elliot handed the Santa over to some uniforms who would put him under arrest.

"Yeah, what a lovely Monday morning," Fin Tutuola agreed. "I'm really getting into Christmas mood – bells in the church keep on ringing..."

Olivia and Elliot were about to return to their desks, when Cragen stepped in their way.

"I need you to go to Mt. Sinai," he said and gave Olivia some papers. "Gang rape."

"Fin seemed to be right," Elliot grunted. "What a lovely Monday morning."

"Must have happened last night," Olivia said, scanning the reports. "She was only found this morning."

"Doesn't make it better…" Elliot put on his coat and got Olivia's for her.

"She's just fifteen…" she mumbled as she put it on.

When they reached the hospital they talked to the nurse first.

"The poor gal was in a really bad shape," nurse Eugenie said. "Together with the wounds caused by the repeated rape she got frost-bites."

"How long was she left in the cold?" Olivia asked.

"We don't know." Eugenie turned deep red by anger. "The bastards threw her behind a trash container as if she was only trash to them, too. I can't understand it! As often as I have to face it on the job, I can't understand it!"

_We don't either_, Elliot thought. By the look on Olivia's face he could tell that she harbored the same feelings.

"Can we talk to her?"

"You can try, Detective." Eugenie led them to the girl's room. "Honey?" she said. "Here are two police officers who'd like to talk to you. – Honey. Is it okay?" Then Eugenie backed off. "Just call me…" she said before she left.

The detectives nodded thanks. Olivia was the first who stepped to the bed. Elliot held back and stayed few steps behind her. Yes, he was trained and as careful with victims as Olivia… still he was male. And as long as she was his partner she was the first to make contact and introduce him.

"Hello, Patricia," she said. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson, my partner Detective Elliot Stabler."

Elliot watched the girl cringe back when her gaze flickered to him. Tears sprung in her eyes.

"No," she whispered and shook frantically her head. "No, no, no…"

"It's okay, Patricia," Olivia tried to soothe her. "No one's going to hurt you. You're safe now. We both are detectives. There's nothing to be afraid of." She glanced at Elliot. _Stay there_, this look said. As if he would have needed the reminder.

"Patricia, you would help us a lot, if you could answer some questions. Do you think you can do that?"

The girl slightly nodded.

"Can you tell me how you were attacked?"

"I'm… not sure," Patricia whispered. "I walked down the street wh… when some… some…one grabbedmeby…" her voice became faster and she swallowed the words.

"So, someone grabbed you when you were walking down the street," Olivia summarized. "Have you seen him?"

"No."

"Did he grab you from behind?"

"Y..yea. Dragged me… into a van."

"Do you remember it's color?"

She shook her head. "It was dark… blue, black, green… I don't know."

"Can you tell me what happened next?"

"They hurt me!" She shook with sobs and tears rolled down her cheeks. "While they were driving. Hurt me so bad. When they stopped, others came…"

"Do you remember any detail that might help us?" Olivia asked softly.

Patricia sobbed desperately. "Nothing seen… all red… all in… in…" her voice trailed off. Both detectives waited patiently until she regained it. "They were all in… in… S… san… santa suits," she stuttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

**3**

"These guys all wore Santa Claus costumes?" Cragen asked astonished.

Olivia and Elliot nodded in unison.

"She has seen nothing except of red hoods and white beards," Olivia said. "She saw them switch places, but the only way to divide them were the different colors of their eyes."

"So, they dragged her in their van…?"

"Yes. She was on her way home from her friend Amber when someone grabbed her from behind. They dragged her into the car and drove away. As soon as she was in someone pulled down her pants and was over her. Then they changed. When they stopped more Santas came and took her, too. Once finished, they drove her away and threw her out in the alley behind the trash containers."

"She was too weak to move," Elliot added. "Nurse Eugenie said, two homeless men had brought her in. She called the police and they called our squad."

"Have you met these men, too?" Cragen asked.

"No. They made a disappearance act. No one knows them. We won't find them out on the streets."

"Do we know where she was found exactly?"

Olivia shook her head. "No."

"CSU already works on the rape kit. They'll call as soon as they get something."

"Okay," Cragen said. "Any other lead?"

Both were thinking for a moment.

"What about the Santa this morning, Elliot?" Olivia finally asked. "Didn't he say something about colleagues who wanted to have some fun?"

"And that he was not sure what kind of _fun_ they meant?" Elliot frowned. "That's weak."

"Weak is better than nothing."

"You can at least go and ask him," Cragen said before he returned to his office.

"Very weak." Still, Elliot frowned.

"You got a better idea?" She saw him shake his head. "C'mon, then, as long as he's still in custody."

"Wait a moment!" John shouted after them, holding up the receiver of his phone. "CSU, line three."

Elliot answered the call. He nodded several times before he hung up again.

"That was Detective Taylor," he said. "They got two different DNAs."

"Just two?!" Olivia breathed. "Are they sure? It must have been more than five or six offenders!"

Elliot nodded grimly. "Let's go talk with our Santa."

* * *

"What do you two want again?" the man in the red and white coat asked them tiredly. He also looked wiped. "Want to cause more trouble?"

"Perhaps you can help us, Mr. Bradley," Elliot replied.

"I don't know how."

"You told us earlier that some of your friends planned to have fun," Olivia said. "Tell us more about them."

"Why are you interested in my friends?" he growled. "They didn't do anything. I was the one with the open pants."

"You said you were all working as Santas." Elliot stared him right into the eyes. "Who hired you?"

"We were with the agency of Columbia."

"All of them are students?"

"Yeah."

"And where can we find them? At the student hostel?"

"Most of them live there. They often hang about a pool hall in 119th Street after lectures… if they don't have to work."

"Give us some names," Olivia asked him.

"Ron Davis, Paul Cornwell, Kenny Williams, Buster and Terry."

"And these guys wanted to have some fun, right."

"They always want to have fun. Not all of my fellow students are hard workers."

"Did they specify what kind of fun they wanted to have?" Elliot asked. "Something else than playing pool?"

Both detectives could see that Bradley felt uneasy. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and cringed somewhat back.

"What is it, Mr. Bradley?" Elliot pressed.

"I don't know if I should tell you. It's because I can't tell if he meant it seriously."

"Who was it, saying what?"

"Paul. He can be bad-temperedly. And that night… he was on the rocks and yelling about needing some… plunge."

"Referring to a girl," Olivia mused.

"He was harassing the waitresses the whole time, shouting about digging in the sheets or heating his tepee." Bradley wrinkled his nose. "He poisoned the atmosphere and so I left."

"How were the others reacting to his tirades?"

"As if he was making fun. Some joined in teasing the waitresses. Some talked big along with him. I didn't have fun and left."

"Do you believe Paul capable of going for his needs by force?"

Bradley jumped. "Why? Was someone attacked?"

"No one said so." Olivia shrugged. "It's a hypothetical question."

"You wouldn't ask if nothing would have happened. Do you think he probably forced someone to serve his needs?"

Olivia had to smile. "Okay. Thanks for your help, Mr. Bradley."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you help me, too?"

"We'll see," she said.

Elliot raised an eyebrow at him before he followed his partner out.

* * *

When the detectives left the precinct they noticed that the flakes no longer floated down. In a strong breeze they swirled through the streets. The wipers were flapping constantly to keep the windshield free.

"In the east coast area north of Washington D.C. heavy snowfalls have to be expected. Wind force between nine to ten is likely," the weather forecast announced on the radio. At the parking lot all markings were extinguished. Everything lay under a white blanket.

In the halls on their way to the agency Olivia and Elliot already met two young men who were dressed like Santa Claus except of the beards, the hoods thrown back. They stopped to intercept the two for a talk. The students did not even flinch when the detectives flashed their badges and introduced themselves.

"Brian Harris," one of them replied. "What can we do for you, Detective?"

"Mr. Harris, we may assume you've been mediated to work as Santa Claus…" Olivia saw him grin at that statement. "We are looking for several students who took over the same job…"

"You're looking for someone special?" Harris demanded to know and watched her frown. "We have to hurry, you know."

"One of the group in question is a Paul Cornwell. Do you know him?"

"Paul Cornwell. May this be the Paul you're in the course of Zimmerman with?" he addressed his comrade.

"Yeah, I guess so. There's no more lecture, today. He'll be at home or probably playing pool."

"And you are?" Elliot asked.

"I'm Kenny Williams."

"Oh, and you're not playing pool?"

"Why should I?" Williams looked puzzled.

"Well, someone told us, that you and Mr. Cornwell would probably play pool together."

"Who told you so?"

"One of your fellow students. Is Mr. Cornwell a friend of yours?"

"Just another fellow student. Yes, we play sometimes, but we're not friends."

"Did you play together yesterday evening?"

"No. I was at home, learning. But I know that Paul and Terry wanted to go."

"You live at the hostel?" Elliot asked.

"Yes."

"Can someone bear witness to you staying at your room, learning?"

"I was alone. What is this? An interrogation? Do I need a lawyer?"

"Well, if you haven't done anything…"

"He hasn't," Harris threw in. "And if you can wait one and a half year, he can plead his own cause."

"Where have you been, Mr. Harris?" Olivia demanded to know.

"At my room. I had to work, too." He grinned again. "But I was kind of distraught… my girlfriend was with me."

"Well, if you don't have any other questions…" Williams said.

"Not yet." Olivia handed them over her card. "We'll contact you again, if that changes."

"Sounds great," Harris said and grinned invitingly at her. "I will be pleased."

Then both Santas proceeded down the hall.

"Did I just imagine that or is he interested in me?" Olivia turned to her partner.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. He looked at her innocently. "You should feel flattered."

"Why? Because he's a thoughtless greenhorn without any sense of finesse?"

Now he grinned. "He doesn't earn someone like you."

"You can bet he doesn't."

"That's my girl." He laughed. "Let's go find the other Santas or get to this pool hall. Then we should drive back to the precinct before the snowfall turns into a blizzard."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

**4**

When they reached the pool hall, the streets were not covered with brown mud of snow but with a firm white layer.

"We should try and make this short and sweet," Olivia said before they entered. "If this becomes heavier we'll be glad if we'll make it back to the precinct in time to knock off."

"If this will turn into a storm we'll probably have to stay here."

"I can live without that…"

He opened the door and both stepped inside. The place was dimly lit. Only above the pool tables in the back of the big room stronger lights shone. Everyone present turned the head at the strangers blown in by the wind together with swirls of snowflakes. Except of the landlord no one seemed to be older than mid-twenty. As a matter of fact the waitresses appeared to be younger than twenty.

The atmosphere became icy. If they would have come into another bar with at least half of the guests being possible suspects, the detectives would have expected such a greeting, but with students?

Slowly Olivia and Elliot crossed the room until they came to the pool tables. From the photos they'd seen at the dean's office they identified Cornwell and Davis among a group at the far wall. Now they saw for themselves why Cornwell was on the verge of being expelled from Columbia. He slouched in the corner, enthroned on a chair, holding court like a king. The small corner table was filled with glasses and some stuff the colleagues of Narcotics would probably be interested in.

"Detectives," Cornwell greeted cheerfully. "Brian told me that you would come to talk with me."

"Oh, really. Mr. Cornwell, I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Stabler. We'd like to know what you've been doing yesterday evening."

"May I ask you why?"

"A fifteen year old girl has been kidnapped and raped. So where have you been? Tell me."

"Ho, ho, ho! Cool down! - I was working. Currently I'm on tour as a Santa. As are most of my fellow students."

Olivia and Elliot knew that was not true. The agency did not accept him because of his trouble history.

"When did you finish?" Olivia asked.

"Around eight pm. I met with my friends here later."

"Well, as you were never accepted to work lately because you're known as trouble-maker, this cannot be true. So, were you in East 112th Street around half past nine?"

"No. I was already here again."

"You were not. Your van was seen in the street the girl was kidnapped."

"My van. One of my friends had my van."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Everyone of them can borrow it whenever they want." Cornwell got up to stroll over to one of the pool tables. He picked up a cue. "Can she identify her attacker?"

"You left your DNA."

"Oh yes? Well, prove that she did not invite me to leave it." He somewhat leaned on the cue, rocking forward and back, so that the wood was gliding through his folded hands with the movement.

"She definitely did not," Olivia said, ignoring the obscene gesture.

"That's what she's telling now… Sounded differently the evening previous. Am I right, guys?!"

The whole group was cheering.

"She was hot… and very keen on pleasing all of us." Cornwell leaned forward. He could smell Olivia's female scent. "With all of them witnessing, even a quickie the both of us share would be consentient," he whispered.

Olivia could not tell if Elliot might have heard that. For a second she was stunned. She realized that her partner did in fact hear Cornwell's words when the giant was pushed aside, against the pool table. Cornwell tried to punch his attacker but Elliot was faster. He had Cornwell's right arm in a firm grip before the guy knew what was happening. Elliot pinned him face down on the table with his right and already had the cuffs in his left. Cornwell screamed with rage.

"You're under arrest!" Elliot yelled. "For threatening a police officer and attempted bodily injury!" The cuffs closed around Cornwell's wrists. Olivia laid her hand on the butt of her gun and scanned the group for further resistance.

"You have the right to remain silent," Elliot recited. "Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation; if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. You got that, scumbag?"

Cornwell grunted. Elliot took this as a yes and pulled him back.

"Let's get his butt to the precinct," Olivia said and grabbed one of Cornwell's arms as Elliot got hold of the other. Together they led him out of the pool hall, closely watched by the crowd.

Sharp wind blew in their faces when they stepped outside. It wasn't snowing very much right now but the wind whirled up the snow from the ground. They went to their car and pushed Cornwell into the backseat. Olivia entered the passenger's seat in the front to guard him while Elliot cleaned the windshield and the lights. She also contacted the precinct, reaching Fin, telling him what had happened.

"It's becoming heavier again," Elliot said when he sank in the driver's seat. "We will need a long time to get back to the precinct."

"We could stop at another precinct. The next to our position is East 119th, right?"

"This would be the 25 Precinct. The one in charge here will be 26 Precinct at West 126th Street." Elliot glanced at the rear-view mirror. "We're not the only ones leaving."

Olivia looked over her shoulder and watched three of Cornwell's comrades pass by. Elliot ignited the car and slowly drove up to the next corner. The men climbed into three different cars, one a dark van, another a big jeep with massive protective rods.

"Yeah, try to get back as long as you can," Cornwell teased from behind.

"Shut up," both detectives said.

"Or you do what? Knock out my teeth? My lawyer would be pleased. I'll walk free and you two will be sentenced for excessive force against a suspect."

Olivia saw Elliot grit his teeth. Firmly his fists closed around the steering wheel. Cornwell chuckled.

Still the snowfall increased. Contours blurred. If it would not have been for parked cars the street would have passed into the pavement invisibly.

"We surely will be two of the last idiots who are still outside," Elliot mused.

"Well, our cases disregard blizzard warnings," Olivia replied. "Go to the 26 Precinct."

Elliot was driving very slowly and carefully, because the fresh snow was slippery and he had to take care not to steer too much.

In the rear-view mirror headlights blinded him.

"Hey!" Elliot frowned. "That's a bit too close."

Another car tried to overtake him on the left side. He glanced out and recognized the van.

"What do they want?" Olivia asked.

"Guess what!" Cornwell grinned.

The jeep fell back again.

"Your friends won't do something stupid, will they?" Olivia wanted to know but Cornwell lacked an answer this time.

A motor roared when the car was accelerating.

"Damn!" Elliot cried out when the jeep hit the bumpers from behind.

Their car jumped forward. On the snow it broke out to the side. Then it was hit again. Elliot jammed on the break but it blocked and the car slid and turned. It hobbled over something and then skidded down a slope spinning round its axis.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

With a brutal impact the car smashed against something solid and everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

A/N: If you think a car crash is bad then let me tell you that it can get worse…

**5**

"John? Fin?" Don Cragen shouted. "Did you hear something from Olivia and Elliot?"

"No, Sir," Fin replied. "Nothing since they left the pool hall."

"They should be here by now." Cragen sounded worried.

"Don, it's the snow. It's going to be a blizzard. They probably stopped to find shelter." John did his best to sound confident. "Most likely at another precinct."

"In this case they would have called, wouldn't they?"

"They would…" the voice of detective Garrison faded. "If the phones would work." She put the receiver down. "I just lost contact when I called One Police Plaza."

Cragen picked up the phone on Fin's desk. There was nothing to hear, no dial tone.

"Damn."

The storm rattled the windows. They screeched in their frames. Outside snow was blown horizontal down the street.

* * *

When Elliot opened his eyes he felt dizzy. His head and chest rested on the airbag. Somehow he felt like he was pressed into it. As he tried to move he recognized that he was stuck between the airbag and the back of the seat. He groped back and along the seat to find the lever to adjust it as well as the button to release the seatbelt.

Icy cold wind blew in from behind when the door was opened. Elliot tried to look over his shoulder and was stopped when a sting of pain pierced both his left thigh and his left side where his gun was in its holster. He heard Olivia moan.

"Liv?" he asked. "You're okay?"

"I guess so."

He could only look to the left side as long as he was trapped between airbag and seat. So he just heard the passenger's door open and Olivia's surprised gasp when strong arms reached in to pull her out of the car. She screamed.

_What's happening?_ Elliot thought. The memory of the jeep came back. _They shoved us from the street! Must be Riverside Park we ended in. What are they doing now?_

Someone grunted and flesh clapped on flesh. _Do they beat Olivia?_ Frantically Elliot tried to free himself. On his side of the car everything was cramped.

Cold air and blown up snow washed over him. It alerted him as well as Olivia's cry of pain.

"Get him out, too!"

The car bounced when someone climbed in. Seemed to be more than one. Suddenly Elliot felt something touch his head from behind… something hard and cold. He heard the trigger being cocked.

"Freeze," someone hissed.

Now it was Elliot's turn to gasp. Yet, he did not dare to move. They rummaged around and then the back of the seat went loose and was pushed back. As Elliot still was fastened to it with the seatbelt he was dragged back with it. The muzzle left his neck and returned to be pressed under his chin. Someone stabbed the airbag and reached over to get his gun. They tried to remove the seatbelt and the guy crouching in the passenger's seat cut it with his knife when it did not move. He grabbed the detective's arm and pulled him over. Elliot's leg hurt like hell. When he was halfway on the right side of the car, a second man took hold of him and they hauled him backwards out of the car. Snow whirled all around and the wind whistled.

Both men held him in a brutal grip, one hand around his wrist, the other bore through the coat in his upper arm, jerking both limbs backwards. A third man grabbed one of his shoulders and pressed the other hand in his back, just between the shoulder blades. They effectively immobilized him.

Elliot could not see Olivia but there was Cornwell approaching. The detective reared in the clasp between the men. In this instant Cornwell buried his fist into Elliot's stomach and made him writhe with pain as far as the grip allowed. They raised him again and two more times Cornwell punched him hard in the belly. Elliot breathed hard and sank down on his knees when they released him. When he slumped forward his hands sank deep into the snow.

Cornwell did not intend to finish now. He bowed down and grabbed Elliot's chin to force him to look up at him. In the other hand he held the cuffs Elliot had bound him with earlier.

"As these are yours," Cornwell said, "you should wear them." Still the cuffs in hand he smashed his fist into Elliot's face.

Elliot broke down and did not move. Blood mingled with the fresh white snow. Cornwell jerked his hands behind his back and cuffed them.

"Bring him to the van," he commanded. His comrades looked at him in disbelieve. "You have a problem?"

"These are cops," one of the guys said.

"And?" Cornwell laid a hand on the butt of Olivia's gun now put in his belt.

The guys exchanged glances. "Nothing," the second said and went to pick the detective up.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

**6**

Shivering with cold and, she had to admit, with fear, Olivia lay in the open van and stared out at the people she could only perceive as grey shadows in the increasing snowfall. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and one of the men had taken out his belt to tie her feet. She could not recognize everything but she was sure that she saw someone being beaten down by a giant. So it must have been Elliot and Cornwell.

_Elliot_, she wanted to scream, but a glove stuffed into her mouth muffled it to an unintelligible sound.

Her cheeks still burned from the slaps she had received. Everything else was freezing in the icy cold of the beginning storm. Still she felt dizzy.

The figures approached the van. One of them was bent forward and more dragged along with the others as walking on its own. Together with a harsh blow of snow this man was shoved inside and broke down next to her. He grunted. His arms, too, were tied on his back, Olivia noticed, and her heart ached for her injured partner.

Cornwell and two other climbed in behind him and one took the driver's seat. Slowly, due to the heavy snowfall, the van left the park and returned to the streets.

* * *

"Something new?" Cragen asked for the fourth time.

"Not during the last five minutes," Fin replied. "The phones are not working and no one who's in his right mind would drive now…" He eyed his captain suspiciously. "And anyone who should dare to walk out in this storm should be shot according to martial law," he added because Cragen looked like he would go and try just that.

"You would not find the end of the block, let alone the 119th Street," John said. "They will have taken this jerk and went to the next precinct. Now they'll stay there until the storm's over."

"No one needs to endanger his life just to get back to his office." Fin glanced at John. Still, the captain looked worried enough to run out on the streets to search for his detectives. "And no one at the office should do the same to find the ones who aren't here."

"Normally you would be the guys scraping their hooves to go get searching." Cragen shook his head. "You're right. We would freeze to ice pillars before we could cross the street."

"We shouldn't assume the worst before we don't know all the facts."

"As we're talking about facts… what do we know about this Paul Cornwell?"

"It wasn't much we could get before the lines were dead," John told him. "He's matriculated at Columbia University, studying journalism. Age 29, Caucasian, brown hair, blue eyes, height six foot five, played basketball in high school. His parents are Jane and Conway Cornwell, living in Oregon. He has a sister, Caroline, and an older brother, Richard. Paul left after high school to join the army. He resigned barely a year later. The reason of his resignation is not stated here, but I would guess that they asked him to leave. Olivia told me that he also has a reputation as trouble-maker at Columbia. They warned him to expel him. His next offence would be his last at the University."

"Find out why he left the army," Cragen ordered.

"Well, as long as the phones won't work this will be difficult," Fin said.

Cragen looked at him slightly dumbfounded. This was a problem he had not to deal with very often.

Outside the wind was howling like a hungry pack of wolves. It was almost as dark as midnight, the city illuminated only by thousands of street lights and the warm glow that shimmered through millions of windows.

"We will have to wait until the storm settles down," Cragen admitted.

Another heavy squall rattled the windows. The lights flickered. Darkness.

They waited for the generator to take over, but nothing happened. Someone put his head through the door.

"We're working on the problem, sir," he shouted and was gone before Cragen could react.

Silence fell over the squad room. As they looked outside they saw that the precinct was not the only building without electricity. Not a single light could be seen through the white wind.

"Now we are working under the same conditions as Sherlock Holmes," John said dryly, lighting the candle onto Fin's desk.

"Yeah?" Cragen mused. "But skip the drugs, please."

"I can live with that. Does somebody have a violin?"

* * *

The squalls shook the van as it drove down the freeway.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to leave the city," the driver shouted over the storm. "We should turn back."

"Don't be such a baby," Cornwell grumbled. "You know the way by heart."

"Yeah. But I can't see it."

Cornwell looked over his shoulder. Thick white flakes clashed against the windshield. The wipers were flapping as fast as possible but could hardly keep the glass free.

The broad stripe cleared by a snowplow quickly was covered with fresh snow and the headlights reached barely five yards ahead.

"This is crazy. We've already lost the others. I will leave the freeway the next exit I can find."

"To do what?"

"To park somewhere and wait until the storm's over."

"Dom's right," the man in the passenger's seat agreed.

"Since when do you have something to say here?" Cornwell slapped him on the back of the head. When he turned he surveyed his captives suspiciously.

The man lay on his right side, eyes closed. She lay on her back and was watching him.

He acknowledged the way her jaws were set. _Proud bitch_, he thought._ You will be mine. And you will obey me._

"Don't pretend to be asleep," he said to Elliot and kicked him into the calves. "I know, you're not."

Elliot sucked in a sharp breath but did not so much as glance at Cornwell for a second.

The giant went down on his knees over Olivia's legs and took out his belt to grab Elliot's legs and bind them at the ankles with it. Then he bowed over Olivia and lifted her upper body to reach for the cuffs. He opened them just to close them again in front of her. Now he pushed her back and pressed her arms down, above her head, with his left. The right hand found the zipper of her trousers and opened it slowly. Something splashed in his face.

"You whore!" he swore. "You spat at me!"

Once more he slapped her in the face. Her cheeks reddened and her eyes spread fire. But she was not able to defend herself.

Olivia felt him fumble with the zipper again. It opened together with the button and he pushed her pants down. Then he reached for his own jeans.

That was when the van slid into a curve. The driver had found an exit and tried to leave the freeway. On a plate of ice beneath the snow the van lost its grip and skidded to the side. It crashed sideways against the guardrail and began to spin.

It was enough to knock Cornwell off balance and Olivia hit him hard in the face with the cuffs. Cornwell swore again.

Then the van lost its balance, too, and turned right over.

Olivia felt herself be thrown in the air and tried to hold on to something but to no avail.

The van rolled down the ramp and stopped laying upside down.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

**7**

No one could remember a situation when the squad room had been as silent as now. The lack of ringing phones and keyboards being typed on made the situation unrealistic. The large room was barely lit by just a few candles.

"If we would have a violin," Fin asked John, "could you play?"

"No."

Fin snorted. "We could sing something."

John frowned at him together with a skeptical look over the rim of his glasses. "You believe we could sing?"

"At least we could try. It's so damn silent in here."

"Why should somebody have the wish to sing right now?"

Fin did not answer that. He leaned back in his chair, thinking hard. When he opened his mouth again, John expected a flippant reply, but he really began to sing. John stared at him incredulously and let his view wander through the squad room to check the reactions of the others.

"C'mon, John," Fin said. "Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy." John glared at him. "I just don't sing."

"You don't want to or you can't?"

"You don't want me to try, I swear that to you."

"We can do it," one of the office clerks threw in. "What do you want to sing?"

The discussion about a song to chose was already loud enough for John. He left for the crib.

* * *

Olivia awoke to pain. Her right side did hurt, she just did not know why.

_Oh, yes, I know why,_ she corrected herself. _The damned van flip-flopped down the exit-ramp_.

It was dark inside of the van. She had to look hard to make out her surroundings. Obviously she lay on the roof of the car. In the front, she could see at least one of the guys hanging in the seatbelts. His head dangled in a strange angle, so she suspected him to be dead. Still, she did not know about the other two. And Elliot!

Someone groaned. She did not recognize the voice. So it had to be one of the other men.

Olivia got up in a sitting position and fumbled with the buckle to release the belt. Once she'd managed to free her legs, she got up, closed her pants again and went for the front to check on the man, lying there. He was unconscious but alive. She did not intend to take any risk. So she turned and grabbed for the belt. Even if she knew that she could cause further damage, she pulled the man's arms behind his back and bound them with the belt. Then she crawled back into the loading space of the van.

She was searching for Elliot but hit Cornwell first. As she did, the giant groaned again.

_I have to get off these cuffs_, Olivia thought. She patted the man's jacket and trousers for the keys. _There they are!_ She got them out and… _Damn!_

If he did it on purpose or not was irrelevant, but Cornwell had put on the cuffs with the keyholes upwards like she would have done, too. Olivia could not reach it. She swore again.

Cautiously not to wake him up, she searched for her gun and got it out of his waistband. Then she climbed over Cornwell and crouched down next to the other man. Elliot did not react at all when she touched him and fear grabbed for her heart. She searched for his pulse and sighed with relief when she felt it softly beat against her finger.

"Elliot?" she said. "Elliot, can you hear me?"

Still, there was no reaction. He lay half on his side, half on his back, so that she could not reach his cuffs. She had to turn him. When she did he groaned.

_I cause him pain_. Grief stabbed Olivia's stomach. _But I have to get those cuffs._

Once she had them she went for Cornwell again. As he was heavier than Elliot she had to work hard to get him on his belly. But then she managed to bind his arms safely behind his back. She returned to Elliot to get the belt, too, and wound it around Cornwell's ankles.

When she was done she sat down beside her partner, breathing heavily. With her wrists still cuffed everything she had done had been a difficult task.

Outside the wind was howling. The windshield was broken, but it was averted from the wind. It did not snow very much through the opening. Instead the snow-drift outside grew higher and higher, covering the hole.

Olivia shivered with cold. She leaned against the wall of the van. Exhaustion caused her eyes to close, but they flew open again before she could fall to sleep. Every so often she dozed off just for seconds.

_I may not give in to sleep_, she thought_. I'll sleep, I'll freeze to death_. She rubbed her shins and thighs.

From time to time Cornwell strained against his bondage. He did not try to talk. He was brooding silently.

Olivia's gaze still rested on Elliot. He did not answer her. As far as she could tell he was still unconscious. She forced herself to get up again. Squatting beside him she slowly pulled him onto his back. She let her hand run over his face and neck to the shoulders. When she touched his left shoulder he groaned. Automatically she backed off. Then she continued to palpate his body for injuries.

_Some of his ribs may be cracked, too. Hell, I wish I could help him._ When she reached for his left leg she felt crystals tickle her fingertips. _Damn. Blood!_

She stepped over Cornwell and headed for the dead guy to get his scarf, then returned to Elliot. As cautiously as possible she felt his leg up and down to examine it further, but she could not find the wound.

"Liv?"

The weak sound startled her. "Elliot!"

He could hear her fear and grief in this single word. "What happened?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"The car skidded down an exit-ramp," she explained. "I think we have turned over several times."

"The others?"

"One is dead," she said and looked over to the driver. "I secured the other two."

"Sure?"

"Well, yes, I think so." As the snow-drift grew around the van, it became darker. It was almost pitch-black inside. "Can you try and help me, Elliot?" she asked.

For a moment he remained silent. She already wondered if he passed out again when he answered, "How?"

Olivia let out her breath in a rush. "I got the keys for the cuffs, but I can't reach the keyhole."

"Then give it to me…" He lifted his right arm, holding his hand out, palm up. So she placed the keys in it, the one in question already pushed out. Elliot managed to get it into the lock and a few seconds later she was free.

"Thanks, partner."

"You're welcome."

Olivia looked at her wrists. They were very sore. The metal had cut into her flesh and when she removed the cuffs some of her skin had been frozen to it. She ignored it and got it off, but it hurt like hell.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Cold."

"I'm not surprised." Olivia turned again to his leg and made the calf a provisory bandage.

"Still snowing?"

"I guess so. I can't look outside."

His look turned puzzled but it was too dark for her to see.

"We're buried beneath the snow," Cornwell laughed suddenly, wickedly. "And if this storm won't diminish soon we're all just dead meat."

"Shut up!" Olivia snapped.

"Or what?" he teased her.

She kicked for his head, smashing it into the roof that now was the ground, and he was silent again.

"You can be brutal," Elliot said.

"He deserves it."

She got up and went for the front of the van. Cautiously she felt around the two men there for anything she could probably use. She shivered. Not only with cold but also with fear. The whining of the storm became softer.

_No illusions_, Olivia reproached herself. _That doesn't necessarily mean that it's decreasing. The drifts are growing around us and muffle the sounds_.

There was something, a case or… She fumbled with the locks. When it opened her fingers slid over dressing material. There also was one of these foil-blankets.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the man under the passenger's seat asked.

"Not your business, asshole," she grumbled and searched for the glove box.

She held up the lid and felt inside. Something with a thick round handle, a switch… She turned it and a light lit up. It made her sigh.

* * *

A/N: Sigh! We have a light here…! At home we'll have a lot of lights on the tree. I will take a break here to get finished and post as soon as possible – promised…

Merry Christmas!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

**8**

When John woke up barely an hour later he found Fin on the camp bed next to him. He got up to sit on the brim and grabbed his partner's shoulder to wake him.

"What?" mumbled Fin.

"What about the music?" John asked. "Didn't you want to sing something for us?"

"Why did you go?" Fin asked back. "It wasn't fun without you."

"Don't blame me. It was your stupid idea."

"It wasn't stupid, man!" Fin also sat up. "Damn, it's still storming," he said, listening to the shrill whining.

"I really do hope that Olivia and Elliot are at one of the other precincts. This storm is murderous."

"I can't remember if I've ever seen a heavier blizzard than this." Fin stared at the window. Thick flakes stuck to it before they slowly slid down and fell. There was nothing to see than snow and darkness.

"Perhaps they went back to the bar to wait there."

"It's fruitless to speculate about that. There's nothing we can do right now."

"That's what's eating away on us," John stated. It made him sick to stare at the whirling snow. He felt caged. He wanted to do… something, but could not. A look at Fin told him that his partner also looked for an outlet for his energy. "How about push-ups?" he asked.

Fin glared at him.

* * *

The flashlight did good service to Olivia. Once more she examined Elliot's injuries and treated them as good as she could. Then she turned the light off. It was not wise to use up the batteries.

Muffled by the thick drifts of snow, the whining of the storm was hardly audible. Instead the frame of the van squealed occasionally. The weight of the snow began to press it together.

"We can't stay here forever," Cornwell grunted. "What do you plan to do, bitch?"

"It's still storming. Whoever goes outside will freeze in an instant," she said to Elliot more than Cornwell and instinctively tightened her hold on him.

She leaned against the wall of the van and had drawn her partner to her chest. Her arms wrapped around him she tried to give warmth and received an odd feeling of security in turn as she felt his constant breathing. It seemed to her as if it was not as cold as in the beginning. Probably the snow isolated, as it did manufactured into an igloo.

Yet, they could not stay here. Olivia knew that. And as soon as the storm decreased someone would have to try to get out and get help.

She felt Elliot shiver.

"I know, it's cold," she whispered into his ear. "Hold out, sweetheart. We'll be fine. You'll see."

"I wish I could believe you," he murmured back.

Olivia never had heard him speak in such a weak voice. It sounded defeated. It scared the shit out of her.

"You could get Dom's clothes," Cornwell's second companion suggested. They could hear him struggle as he tried to sit up. "He won't need them anymore."

Olivia looked in the direction of his voice. "How do _you_ feel?" she asked.

"Cold, too," he answered. "But I'm not wounded."

"I'm freezing!" Cornwell complained. "How about something to warm me?"

"You're wounded?" his comrade yelled. "No?! Then shut up you filthy bastard."

"You're dead, Buster!" Invisibly in the darkness Cornwell turned deep red with rage. "You're so brave only because I'm cuffed! You coward!"

"At least I made up my mind," Buster barked. "If you'll release me, I'll help you, Ma'am."

Olivia thought about that offer. If he was cheating her it could be dangerous.

"Let him," Elliot said suddenly. "He did not want to take us. Cornwell forced him."

"You're sure?" she whispered and he nodded. "Then I have to get up now." Olivia pushed him a bit forward to be able to get out from under him. She stood up and went for Buster to take off the belt that held his hands. As soon as he was freed he rubbed his arms and legs to get a bit warmer. Then he turned towards his dead friend.

"Sorry, Dom," he said when he unbuckled the seatbelt and the body dropped.

Together with Olivia he got pants and coat off. Then they went to Elliot and helped him to put both on.

"Is it just me, or is the air somewhat poor?" Buster asked.

"There's barely getting fresh air in and there are four of us." Olivia sighed. "It won't get better…"

"Shall I try to get through this drift over the windshield?"

For a moment she thought about this. "We have to find a way to get out," she finally said. "It doesn't matter if we're trying now."

She picked up the flashlight and shone in the front of the van. The windshield was cracked but almost complete. He had to remove part of it first.

"You can't do this with your hands. Let's try find a tool."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

**9**

"It's decreasing," Don Cragen said, staring out of the window. "Let's hope that it will stop."

"And then what?" John asked, leaning in his office chair, feet on the desk. "We don't drive snowplows."

"We have to do something!"

"You want to walk to 119th Street?"

"No, I don't want to. How about you, John?" Cragen sounded very seriously.

John frowned in response. "Don't make it an order," he said. "I would be tempted to disobey."

Now it was Cragen who frowned.

"I don't even have boots on!" John explained pointing at his shoes. "I want to know what happened and if they are okay, but I don't want to lose my feet while trying to find out!"

"Well, we certainly could find some boots for you," Fin threw in.

"Thanks, partner. I don't need boots."

"You will need them as soon as we go out there."

"Don't tell me you want to do what the captain suggested. Do you really want to walk to 26 Precinct?"

"If necessary…"

John grumbled something unintelligibly. He would have liked to pretend to be busy but in the dim light it was hardly possible to do paperwork.

"Hey!" Fin shouted. "I'll get you some boots." And he rushed out of the bullpen.

_That doesn't sound encouraging_, John thought. He looked out of the window. Still, flakes were tumbling down, but there were not very much and it did not storm anymore.

* * *

Buster used the crowbar they had found to smash the remains of the windshield. Carefully he removed the splinters and began to dig through the drift. The snow was hard, pressed together by its own weight and merging to a firm mass.

It was just a tight hole he made, barely wider than his arm. When he finally pushed the bar through the thick drift a rush of fresh air came in. He peered through the hole but it was dark. No whistling could be heard. He took off his glove and pushed his arm through to feel with his hand.

"I can't tell if it's still storming," he said. "I think I should try and open the hole as wide as we'd need it to get out."

"Shall I help you?" Olivia asked.

"No, it's okay. Keeps me warm."

So she settled back against the wall as Buster continued his work.

"Elliot?" She gently stroked his forehead. It was warm. Did he get a fever?

"Elliot!" she called more urgently. "Don't fall asleep, honey."

"I'm not sleeping," he replied lowly. "I'm shivering too hard to fall asleep."

Olivia was worried even if he tried to raise her mood by joking.

"Tell me the truth," she said, caressing his cheek. "How much do you really hurt?"

He did not answer at once and she worried even more.

"Too much to feel good anyway," he retreated. Cautiously he shifted his position, trying to get closer to her. "And I don't like some of the company."

"I know what you mean," she murmured with a glance at Cornwell.

The body of the van squealed again.

Elliot's breaths came only with efforts. "I don't like that either," he stated.

"Buster? How is it going?" she shouted to change the subject.

"Halfway through, I guess!"

"Well, that's good," she encouraged him.

That was when the creaking and crunching noises grew louder. With a piercing squeal the walls of the van gave way and the van's floor crushed down.

Everyone cried out in surprise and fear except of Elliot. His piercing scream also testified to pain.

The van was trembling under the impact. But it did not completely crush together. Still, there was well half of the height.

"That won't remain this way," Olivia said. "Go on, Buster."

He did not need any more encouragement.

"Elliot?!" She wrestled to her feet and crouched down next to him. In the ray of the flashlight his face was paler than the fresh snow and contorted with pain. He sat slumped forward, clutching his middle with both arms and rocking slightly back and forth. His breath was erratic and he had to cough every so often.

"Elliot! C'mon, talk with me." Olivia fought to contain her panic. "Can I help you, honey?"

"I guess he will be finished off soon," Cornwell laughed. "Will you cry for him, bitch?"

That was too much. Olivia flashed the light around and found the spare glove that once had been in her mouth.

"Shut up!" she yelled and pushed it between his jaws. Cornwell groaned but she did not care.

"Elliot?" she returned to him.

"It's not fatal, I guess. Some of the ribs will be cracked."

"I think so, too. But what if one has punctured the lungs?" Cautiously she wrapped her arms around him to offer support.

He gave a strangled laugh. "If it would have already ruptured one I would cough blood by now. There would be nothing _you_ could do." Slowly he relaxed into her embrace. "When the van crashed I jumped and that hurt. It's just the pain."

Olivia was not convinced. She could feel the shudders that passed him each time he breathed and heard the tremor in his voice.

"So we have to find someone who can help you. We'll get out and soon you'll be okay."

"Can you turn the light out?" he asked. "We're not in an interrogation."

"Buster, do you need light?" she demanded to know.

"No," he answered and she switched it off.

In the moment before it became dark again she could see his lips move in silent speech. She could also feel him fumble with something.

"What are you doing?" she murmured, shifting her weight to be able to support him better.

"I'm praying," he replied.

_I should have known that, _Olivia thought_. It's quite natural for him if not for me._ She did not know why, but it scared her.

"You're surprised?" Elliot asked. "How long are we partnered now?"

"Long enough. I just… didn't think of it before you told me."

He did not miss the telltale tremor in her voice. "Why are you scared? Do you think I'm giving up because I'm praying?"

His insight surprised her. _But then_, she remembered, _he is a gentle, loving and caring man. He is very sympathetic. He's proven it more than once when I was upset about something._

"I'm not giving up, Liv. I'm praying for all of us." For a moment he was thinking, weighing if he should tell her more. "I don't want to die, Liv, especially not this way," he tried to explain. "But if He decides that my time has come, I will follow Him."

"Don't you dare, Elliot! You may have faith in Him and His decisions, but as long as I have a say in this matter you won't go with anybody!"

He chuckled what made him cough again. Caused by this cough he felt a renewed fiery pain in his side that he had chosen to ignore before.

Olivia could feel the tension in his body. "You're not telling me the truth," she said. He seemed to relax again. "What is it? Where are you wounded? Are you wounded internally?"

Elliot did not answer her. He could not because he was unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

**10**

Suddenly the lights flickered and flashed on again. Few minutes later a technician entered the squad room.

"Ah, well, as you can see we have power again," he said. "We don't know exactly what it was, but the generator did not work."

Cragen grabbed for the next phone. There was no tone. "The phones still don't work. At least we're not sitting in darkness any longer."

"John?!" Fin shouted. "Look what I've got for you…" He held up a pair of well lined boots, scarlet red with a white fur brim.

"You don't expect me to wear that, do you?" John was taken aback.

"They will be warm. And I think that they will fit well… must be your size."

"I don't think so."

"John…" Cragen said. Their looks met and locked. The captain's brows narrowed. "Try them on."

"Sir?" Well, the captain seemed to be serious. So John got up and took the boots. "Where did you find these things?"

"You remember the Santa, Olivia and Elliot arrested this morning?" Fin replied. "He was still in custody because of the weather…"

"You owe me, partner."

"Yeah, John. Get finished."

"Captain Cragen?" someone at the door asked. It was an officer in a heavy coat and equally heavy pants and boots. He looked a bit like a grizzly bear.

"Yes, that's me." Cragen stepped towards him.

"I'm Officer Eidson, mounted police. My captain sent me and my partner to check the precincts we could not reach by radio. Is everything okay here?"

A radio squeaked. He picked it from his breast pocket. "Yes? – Yes. – One moment, sir. – Captain Cragen?"

"Now that the generator's working we're gonna be fine," Cragen answered. "Will you go to 25 and 26 Precinct, too?"

"To the 25 Precinct, yes. But it will be another unit," Eidson said. "And it will take some time."

"How's the weather?" John demanded to know.

"Just a light snowfall. But the streets… You don't see much of a street."

"Traffic?"

Eidson laughed. "No traffic, none at all. Many of the subway entrances are blocked by snowdrifts. So the trains had to be stopped. You can't drive a car right now either. Why, do you think, they asked our squad to go outside?"

"What have you seen while you were on your way to us?"

"Not very much. There are hardly people outside. I never saw the city so silent. Once the folks are convinced the blizzard is over, we have to hope that mayhem can be prevented. As long as there's no electricity security systems won't work…"

The implication was clear. Everyone knew what he meant before he finished his sentence.

"Plunders." Cragen frowned. "We have to contact the 26 Precinct. You say their radio's working?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then we'll try this way. Where will you go from here?"

"We will be on patrol."

"We're missing two of our squad, Detective Olivia Benson and Detective Elliot Stabler. They were on their way to 26 Precinct when the blizzard began, but we don't know if they could get there in time."

"We will keep our eyes open, sir."

"Thank you, Officer Eidson."

* * *

"They were not at the 26 Precinct?" Fin sounded scared now.

Until they received this confirmation they could imagine Olivia and Elliot save and sound at the other station. Now their worries became more substantial.

"Captain Adams said, that they didn't even get a call from them," Cragen reported. "So they vanished somewhere between the pool hall and the precinct. The officers on patrol will check the pool hall and the way our detectives will most likely have taken."

"What will we do?" Fin asked. He became more restless than ever.

"We won't walk to 126th Street," John declared. "_I_ won't walk."

"We'll find a way," Fin said. "Such as stopping the next snowplow passing."

And that was exactly what he did. They had to walk three blocks until they met one. From there they went up to 100th Street where the driver waited until a colleague came who could take the detectives to 126th Street.

The cops there could tell them nothing but what they already knew: Nobody had seen the two detectives from SVU.

Now Fin and John walked down the streets taking their time to check each public place they could find. So far no one could help them. Under their boots the snow was crunching. Still, it was almost as dark as in a dungeon. Many houses were still without power.

In the middle of the night, without electricity and not so long after a heavy blizzard there were not many places to control. Fin and John reached the pool hall around 1 am. It was closed.

"And now?" John asked. He clapped his hands and stepped from one foot on the other.

"We'll keep searching."

"Where the hell shall we go from here?" John yelled at him. "We're walking the streets for hours, but so far we have nothing!"

Around the corner a dumpster lid slammed shut. They walked there to check it out.

"Sir? NYPD. Do you have a minute?" Fin asked, showing his badge.

The man in the alley rose a flashlight to see who was approaching.

"Cops? Now? What do you want?"

"Do you work at the pool hall?" John wanted to know.

"No. I live in a flat on third floor." The man walked towards a door. "Let's go inside. It's more than uncomfortable out here. – Why are you asking for the pool hall? You want to do something against these jerks calling themselves _students_ who hang about there? Then it's too late in the evening."

"You don't like students?" Fin raised his eyebrows.

"I don't like _these_ students." The man picked cigarettes from out of his pockets and lit one up. He held the pack out to the cops.

"No, thanks," they said. "What can you tell us about them?"

"They are mean. They harass the waitresses and disturb the other guests. I used to play pool down there but since this guy, Paul something, uses to come I avoid the place."

"Have you seen them today?" John asked. "Before the blizzard?"

"Yeah, they were here. Headed for Riverside Drive when they left, following their comrade." The man chuckled. "Looked like he messed with the wrong guys this time. He seemed to be pissed when they went for their car."

"Can you describe these people?" Fin was alerted. This might have been Olivia and Elliot when they arrested Cornwell.

"A man and a woman. She had dark hair with a touch of red, shoulder length. I have seen her just for a moment before she got into the car. His hair also was dark, very short, like a soldier. He had a long woolen coat, dark green, brown suit. He was cleaning the lights."

"What happened next?"

"He got in, too, and drove away. Waited for a moment at the next crossing. A moment later the others were following them."

"In the direction of Riverside Drive?"

"Yeah. I already said that, didn't I?" He blew the smoke in John's face. "Was that all? Can I go up to my apartment now?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

He waved it off and left.

"Riverside Drive leads alongside Riverside Park," John said. "We haven't been there."

"Check it out?"

John looked up at Fin with resignation.

"We'll check everything."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

**11**

"Elliot!"

Panic took hold of Olivia's heart as she noticed that he lost consciousness. That was not good. That was not good at all.

"What is it?" Buster asked. He was right beside her.

"He's passed out," she said. "One moment we were talking, the next he fainted."

"Perhaps he's hurt himself when he moved so fast."

"He's probably wounded internally by the accident."_ Or the beating_, she thought. _Cornwell, this scumbag_.

"I'm almost through," Buster tried to cheer her up. "Just give me a couple of minutes."

_We don't have time. At least he has no time. He needs a doctor_.

She heard Buster work. All she could do was hold her partner close to her chest and wish for him to wake up again, to hold out until they could get out, until they could find help… It was hopeless!

"Liv?"

She did not hear him even though his head rested on her shoulder. Lost in her grief she did not notice that he was awake.

"Olivia."

"Elliot?"

"Don't cry, honey. The tears will just freeze."

It was only then that she noticed her tears rolling freely down her cheek and into his hair.

"Oh, Elliot. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm through!" Buster shouted. He crawled through the hole and looked around.

Just a few flakes were falling. It was unaccustomarily silent. Even though they were not in the direct vicinity of houses, there should have been sounds, like traffic. Dom had found just one exit that led down in the parks. Buster crawled back in.

"It stopped snowing. We can leave and see if we can find help."

Cornwell groaned as Buster hit him accidentally.

"Come on, Ma'am. I'll help you with him."

"It's Detective, okay… not Ma'am."

"Detective. Let's move." He tried to grab one of Elliot's arms to help him, but Elliot shook it off.

"I can crawl on my own," he grumbled. "Just get this pile of shit out of my way."

The _pile of shit_ grunted and wriggled against the hands that tried to free his legs. Olivia had her gun ready when Buster opened the cuffs. He climbed through the hole and waited on the other side for Cornwell to tie him up again. Then Olivia followed.

"Okay, let me see if I can help nevertheless," Buster said and dove back in through the hole. Finally Elliot let him help. It was a difficult task to crawl out with only one good leg and cracked ribs, but he managed it. Once outside, though he did not admit it easily, he also needed help to remain standing. He put his right arm around the guy's neck. Buster on the other hand wrapped his arm around Elliot's waist. The detective flinched. It hurt badly.

"Where the hell are we?" Olivia asked.

"New Jersey," Buster answered.

"Don't tell me you passed the Bridge during the storm!" She was thunderstruck. "Are you crazy? You could have killed all of us!"

"Don't remind me." In the darkness no one could see him flush. "It wasn't my idea and Dom was driving."

"Where do we go?"

"Across the park. This way."

Buster pointed in the direction and Olivia went on towards some barely perceptible lights, gesturing Cornwell to walk in front of her. They just took several steps when it screeched and crashed behind them. Except of two tires and some metal splinters sticking out, only a large heap of snow was visible in the pale moonlight.

"That was a narrow escape." Olivia shivered. "Let's go."

* * *

When Fin and John reached Riverside Park a shock awaited them. Now that the moon was out the fresh snow shimmered in its light. The drifts softened the hard contours of the concrete canyons. And here at the park everything looked peaceful.

Except of the disturbed bushes just opposite 119th Street. Fresh snow had covered the tire tracks but a broken bush remained a broken bush.

When the detectives entered the park they found the car they were searching for. It had hit a tree and was nothing more than scrap.

"Fuck," Fin yelled and jumped into the snow that turned out to reach his hips at this place.

John was more careful when he searched a way down to the car. Both detectives feared what they would find… their two colleagues and friends, wounded by the crash and frozen to death.

Fin was the first who reached the open passenger's door. A snow drift had formed halfway inside and covered part of the seat. His heart pounded wildly as he bowed down to take a closer look. With his flashlight he shone inside.

The car was empty.

"They're not here!" Fin shouted to John and beat the roof of the vehicle. "Fuck! They're not here! I don't know if I should laugh or cry!"

"When they're not here that has to mean that they were able to walk away on their own. They can't be too badly wounded." His calm voice belied his own fears.

"Where will they have turned from here?" Fin wondered aloud. "The precinct is too far away. Back to the pool hall, or the university?"

"Isn't there a church?" John asked.

"Yeah, Riverside Church," Fin confirmed. "A really big one. Financed by Rockefeller Jr. in the early 20th."

"Try the church? Elliot would go to a church."

"Try the church."

* * *

Endless seemed the park to be. In the deep snow walking became more and more difficult. To trudge through the drifts was strenuous and they only got along very slowly.

Cornwell was the first with Olivia following closely. They cleared a spur for Buster and Elliot who were already left a good part behind.

"Wait," Olivia said.

They stopped for a moment, not to lose contact with the others.

Yet, soon enough it was too hard for Elliot. Even though Buster was supporting him, he could not muster the strength to walk any further.

"Shall I change to the other side?" Buster asked him.

"No. I can't cling to you with the left." Elliot sighed. "How far do we have to go?"

"Well…" Buster looked up to estimate the distance. It was not too far, at least not for him. But for Elliot it could have been a marathon course as well. "You'll manage it anyway," he said. "Your partner will be more than pissed if you stay behind."

"I know." He had to cough again and groaned as a new wave of pain swept through his body.

"Detective!" Buster cried. "Wait for us!"

"Stop," she ordered Cornwell and looked over her shoulder. "Come back with me."

"I'm staying here."

"You'll come with me."

"Make me." He grinned and leaned back on one leg. Though cuffed behind his back he managed to assume an arrogant posture.

Olivia resisted the temptation to grab and shove him. Most likely she would not succeed as he was so much heavier than herself. So she went alone to the two men.

"Elliot? We're almost there. You'll make it. Come on, partner!" Ignoring her own exhaustion she took his left arm and put it around her neck. He groaned again due to the pain in his shoulder. "I know, it hurts. But we're so close. Now, c'mon."

Her encouragements were fruitless. As soon as he started to move his legs gave way underneath him and he threatened to fall.

"That doesn't work," Buster said. He tightened his grip on Elliot's upper body and bowed down to pick up his legs. "Let go," he told Olivia as he lifted the detective up.

"You can't carry him the whole way!"

"And he can't walk it," Buster contradicted. "Go on!"

Olivia stayed at his side as he fought his way through the drifts with Elliot on his arms. Cornwell eyed them with an amused look on his face.

"Why don't you leave him behind?" he asked with a smug grin. "He's as good as dead."

Olivia lifted her gun, aiming at his head. Her eyes narrowed.

"So are you if you don't shut up."

"Sweet bitch is still fighting the truth, Buster," he laughed. "Curses, like chickens, come home to roost. You don't know that, lady detective?"

She cocked the trigger.

"Detective." Buster could not believe it. "That's the wrong way."

"One wrong word and you're history," she hissed through gritted teeth. The hard knot of fear in her gut tightened with anger.

"Dead," Cornwell teased. "He's as good…"

"No," Buster cried out, but the shot already echoed through the still of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

**12**

Slowly the city woke up again. When John and Fin trotted down Riverside Drive in direction of the Riverside Church, the streetlights flickered on. Just in front of the entrance Fin stopped to try his cell phone again. Still, there was no network available.

Intimidating the twenty story high gothic façade towered over the street. The heavy doors were not locked and the detectives went in. The benches were filled with people who had claimed sanctuary when the storm came. A man in the black robes of a cleric approached. He stopped short when John and Fin flashed their badges.

"Officers. What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for two people," Fin said. From out of his coat he got a picture that showed not only Olivia and Elliot but also John, the Captain and himself. He pointed at the two missing when he showed it. "Have you seen them tonight?"

He looked closely at the photo but then shook his head. "No, sorry."

"Well, thank you nevertheless, father."

"You're welcome. - Don't take this wrong, but you look frozen," he replied. "You have a minute to get a cup of coffee?"

Both detectives exchanged looks. Yes, they felt frozen. Something warm to drink would be wonderful.

"Okay," Fin agreed for them. "Thank you, father."

He nodded and went to get two mugs. When he'd provided them with coffee he let the cops alone again to look after the other people who had found shelter here.

John and Fin sat down on chairs close to the entrance. Silently they were sipping their coffee. It was Fin who noticed them first, the two young men staring at them. He called John's attention to them but signaled him not to alarm them by turning around and staring back.

They were nearly finished with their coffee when one of the men stood up. His companion wanted to stop him, but the first waved him off and slowly came up to the detectives.

"Sir?" he asked. "You're cops?"

"Yeah," Fin replied. "What is it?"

Nervously the guy stepped from one foot to the other. "You showed the father a picture. Who are you searching for?"

Fin got it out again and held it up. "The two at the left." In the young man's eyes recognition already lit up. "Have you seen them?"

He swallowed, but after a moment's hesitation he nodded. "I was playing pool last evening. They're cops too, right?"

"Yes, they are," John confirmed. "So tell us what you know."

"They arrested Paul and went to get him to the station. Paul's friends were following them."

They waited but he did not continue on his own.

"And…?" Fin asked.

"We were two of them. At first we thought that they would only want to have some fun, want to play a joke on them. But then they shoved their car from the street." He looked down at his shoes and became silent again.

"What do you want to tell us?" John pressed. "Now, talk to us, son."

"Paul beat them. I didn't realize what he was about to do until he shoved her in his van, bound, helpless. He went to get the other cop, too. He beat him down and also threw him in. That was when Phil and I ran away. I guess Paul took off together with Don and Buster."

His words echoed in their heads and took on meaning slowly. Beat down? Thrown into a van? Taken hostage?

"Will I be in trouble now?" the guy asked. "We didn't hurt them. And I thought about the police after we ran, but then, not a single phone was working. I didn't know how to find someone to help as long as it was still storming."

"Do you know where they might have went?" John asked.

"Paul's parents have a cottage in New Jersey. Paul and his vassals often spend the weekend there. I don't know the address."

"Okay, thank you."

He nodded and went back to his companion.

"Taken hostage?" John mused aloud. "That doesn't sound good."

No, it did not. They would have to go to New Jersey somehow.

* * *

Cornwell's piercing, terrified scream of pain followed instantaneously.

"You bitch! You just shot me!" he yelled. "I will sue you!"

"I'm so sorry," Olivia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It was an accident."

Cornwell was clutching his upper arm where the bullet had grazed him. It was a flesh wound, nothing life threatening.

"Go!" Olivia ordered him. "Keep moving."

She looked over her shoulder to see if Buster was following. Behind him she saw something that gave her new courage. Way beyond the river the lights went on again.

New Jersey also lit up brightly one building after the other. When they reached a street they recognized that it had already been cleared by a snowplow. Walking was so much easier now.

While Cornwell was trotting along, grumbling unintelligibly under his breath, Olivia turned to Buster every so often to check on him. His face testified to the exertion it required to carry Elliot.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"No."

"Perhaps I can." Elliot stirred. Even though he was exhausted and in pain he also felt humiliated by having to be carried. "Let me down."

"You sure?" Buster slightly swayed himself but released him only reluctantly.

Elliot chuckled. "No, not really. I'll try nevertheless… if you help me."

Immediately Olivia was at his side.

"You should be cautious with Paul," Buster murmured. "I'll help him."

She glanced at the man who had brought them all into this situation. His stance appeared less arrogant. Suddenly Elliot laughed.

"More than eight million people in a single city and we are as lonely as if we would be in the middle of the Rockies."

Everyone stared at him incredulously.

"What?! Don't you think that's funny?"

"No," Olivia and Buster said at the same time.

Elliot shrugged and regretted it at once as his left shoulder protested against the movement. He panted.

"Your own fault," Olivia snapped. "Now, come on."

At a snail's pace they were approaching the first buildings when Elliot stopped. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. Now the others heard it, too. A motor. From the distance a pair of headlights drew nearer and soon dipped them into its light.

No one missed the sigh of relief Olivia gave at the more than welcome sight. Then the car stopped right in front of them and her heart leapt. It was a big jeep with strong protective rods and a row of lights onto the roof. There were snow chains strapped around the tires. Familiar insignias decorated the side. It was a patrol car.

The officer opened the door and got out of the jeep. Cautiously he laid his hand on the butt of his weapon.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, sounding not only demanding but suspicious, too.

Olivia flashed her badge. "Detective Olivia Benson, NYPD's special victims unit," she introduced herself. "We had an accident. Can you help us to get to the next hospital? My partner is wounded."

Meanwhile the second officer also had left the jeep. In addition to the headlights he held up a flashlight when he approached her. He eyed her badge with care and gave his partner a sign. Both lowered their hands.

"What about him?" one pointed at Cornwell when they noticed the cuffs.

"We arrested him. Can you take him in custody, please?"

"Of course. Brian, how will we do this? We don't fit into the jeep with all the six of us. Shall I walk with this guy and you'll send us another patrol?"

Slowly his partner nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed. "Will be best. Who's the other guy?"

"A witness," Elliot said before anyone could tell something different. "He helped us."

"Okay, guys. Jump in."

"You'll leave me here?" Cornwell yelled. "She shot me! See the wound?! I need a doctor, too!"

The officer shone his light on him and had only a glance at his injury. "No emergency," he stated and helped the other three into the jeep. He patted the hood and his partner took off.

It was comfortably warm inside of the patrol car. While Buster sat in the passenger's seat, Olivia leaned into the corner of backseat and side door, cradling her partner in her arms, who stretched his legs out on the upholstery. He cuddled up to her, a small smile on his lips.

"Can you do me a favor, Liv?" he asked her.

"What is it, honey?"

"Don't yell at me if I should fall asleep during the ride. I'd be just sleeping, okay."

Olivia could hear that he already sounded sleepy and was not the least bit surprised. She felt him relax against her.

"I won't keep you awake," she said. "I also want to sleep." _Desperately_, she thought.

Her soft crooning lulled them both to sleep in less than a minute.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

**13**

Leaving Riverside Church, Fin tried the cell phone again. He just flipped it open when it rang. "Yeah?"

"Cragen here," his captain's voice greeted him. "Nice to hear you over the phone again."

"Same with you, Cap," Fin agreed. "Something new?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way for the chopper after we've got a call from an officer in New Jersey, informing me that he has met Olivia and Elliot."

Fin gasped. "Really? Where are they? Are they okay?"

John looked at him interrogatively when he heard his partner ask these questions. Fin gestured him to remain silent for a moment.

"He told me that he has brought them to the nearest hospital for checkup," Cragen told him. "The chopper will take me there. Where are you two now?"

"Just outside Riverside Church," Fin said. "Is it possible to pick us up somewhere?"

"I'll ask the pilot and call you again." Cragen said and ended the call.

"So, where are they?" John asked impatiently when Fin closed the phone.

"At hospital, in New Jersey. The captain will check if we can get a ride there."

"Are they okay?"

"He just could tell that they're there for checkup. We have to wait for the next call."

* * *

Olivia sat in a chair next to his bed and watched Elliot closely. He was resting, tired, his eyes closed, but too moved by the examinations and treatments, the hospital's staff put him through, to fall asleep.

She let her view wander, across his bed to Buster who sat in an easy chair next to the window. He could not sleep either, thinking too hard about what had happened and what he would, or could, do next.

_He's been lucky_, Olivia recalled her conversation with the doctor. _There are no frost bites which could threaten a loss of fingers or toes or even a whole limb. He's got a flesh wound on his left thigh as well as a cracked bone. The left side is badly bruised and several ribs are cracked, too, which causes very bad pain, but there's no really dangerous internal injury. His left shoulder joint must have been threatened by dislocation and therefore was badly overstretched, but it was still in place when we examined it. And there's also a crack in the left collarbone._

_Very painful but not life threatening_, Olivia thought. Her own wrists were adorned with thick bandages. She held his hand, offering comfort and security, and drew a similar feeling from the knowledge that he would be all right, too.

Elliot opened his eyes and searched for the young man.

"Buster," he said. "We need to talk."

"What about?" he wanted to know.

"About the rape." He eyed the guy carefully. "Tell me what happened."

Buster stood up and came closer. He looked embarrassed, his view fixed to the floor.

Olivia was surprised. She could not see any reason for Elliot to want to talk about that right now. She was curious.

Buster took his time. He did not refuse to answer, he just thought about what to say.

"Well, Paul and some of his comrades left to look for some girls. He told us that he wanted to have fun and until then he often found playmates who were ready to join in the games Paul and the others wanted to play. I participated twice and each time it turned out to be some kind of orgy." He paused for a moment to think about what he had to tell, choosing his words carefully. "This evening… When they returned the others met them at the van. Some came out, others climbed in… I could not see what happened and the others didn't tell me." Once more he paused. "When I finally came near the sliding door I heard her scream. It sounded differently from the cries I knew. It sounded scared, tormented. When I could look inside I saw them forcing themselves on her."

Now he also looked to the window. His voice became even softer. "I should have tried to help her, but I was scared, too. I should have run and call for help, but I could not move. Right then I did not know what to do… I feel so ashamed now."

"Why did you go with them last night?" Elliot asked. "Why did you help them when they followed us?"

Buster shrugged. "I can't tell. I helped to get you out of the car because I still thought that he just wanted to get away. Give you a black eye and leave you alone. When he beat you down so badly and told us to get you into the van, I was petrified… and paralyzed. I was torn between to run and call for help or to stay and see what I could do."

For a long time Elliot just stared at him. Finally, when the detective remained silent, Buster returned to his seat. Thoughtfully he looked outside in the fading night.

"You will testify at court," Elliot said. It was a statement, not a question.

Buster looked at him. At first he seemed to be skeptical but then it faded away from his features and he nodded. "Yes, I will. It's time to break with them."

Elliot nodded, too. Then he turned to face Olivia. She confirmed it with a nod of her own.

"Can you give me my coat?" he demanded.

She stood and went to get it. He was searching the pockets, but could not find what he was looking for. "And my jacket?"

She gave it to him. He was unsuccessful again.

"Must be here…" he mumbled. "Somewhere."

"What do you want? I could look for it, too," Olivia offered.

"Perhaps it's in the other coat."

"What is it?"

He looked at her almost guiltily. "My rosary," he finally replied. "I must have lost it crawling out of the van."

Olivia stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he said. "Do you have a problem?"

"No," she exclaimed hastily. "I knew you're practicing but…" Her voice trailed off.

"Surprised that I actually have one?" His annoyed expression quickly changed into a broad grin. "Does that embarrass you?"

She thought about that before she shook her head. "No."

He chuckled. "Gentile bitch," he grumbled, but the twinkle in his eyes belied his rant.

Settling back in the bed he tried to relax again. She sat down and grabbed his hand. Gently stroking the back of it with her thumb, she hummed a simple melody. Soon all three of them were fast asleep.

* * *

Captain Don Cragen was the first who stepped in and stood there for a moment, frozen by the sight.

"Hey, Captain," John said. "What…?"

Cragen stopped him with a gesture, watching his detectives silently.

They both were fast asleep, Elliot lying on his back in the bed, Olivia sitting in the chair next to him. She held his hand with her right, her left arm was draped over his pillow, her hand resting on top of his head and her upper body beside his. They looked peacefully.

"Cute," John said. "Do you have a camera?"

"No," Fin chuckled. "Who's this?" he pointed at the easy chair near the window.

"Doesn't your cell phone…?"

"They would kill us!" Fin replied but got it out nevertheless. Before Cragen could hold him back, he had taken two shots.

"They _will_ kill you," the captain said.

"As long as they don't know it…" Fin remained unimpressed.

Cragen rolled his eyes at the immaturity of his other detectives. He stepped beside the bed and laid a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Olivia?" he said. "Hello, Olivia."

She stirred and slowly woke up. When she looked up, she gasped.

"Captain!" A smile cracked her face. "What are you doing here? Where do you come from?" Her gaze fell behind him. "Fin, John. It's so good to see you."

"It's so good to see you two," Fin replied. "We thought you would have frozen to become Frosty's competitors."

"We tried to but Frosty feared our competition," Elliot returned the teasing. Until then no one had noticed he was awake, too. "So he told us to stay with the police."

"How do you feel, Elliot?" Cragen asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Elliot frowned at first. _Like being drawn through a meat grinder_, he thought, _stupid question._ But his captain earned an earnest answer.

"Warm at last," he finally replied. "And tired. Everything else will hurt for a while, but there's nothing that won't heal soon."

"And you, Olivia?"

"I'm fine, Fin. Thanks."

The relief everyone felt was palpable.

"And who are you?" Fin addressed the young man who was also awake by now.

"Buster helped us to overpower Mr. Cornwell and to escape the turned over van we were trapped in," Elliot explained.

"You were participated in the abduction of my detectives?" Cragen demanded to know.

Again Elliot spoke before Buster could even open his mouth.

"When he joined the others he thought that they wanted to help us after the accident at Riverside Park, but when he realized what Cornwell was about to do, he decided to play along with him to observe and try and help when there would be an opportunity." He exchanged glances with Olivia who nodded her consent.

Buster was astonished.

"He will testify against Cornwell and several other perpetrators in the case of the gang rape as well as in the abduction," Elliot continued. "I'm sure we can make a deal with the ADA."

"Is that true, son?" Cragen addressed Buster again.

The young man could only nod once. He stared at Elliot and Olivia in disbelief. "Yeah," he finally found his speech again. "Yeah, that's right. I'll tell you who raped the poor gal and how Cornwell took your detectives hostage."

"Okay." Cragen said thoughtfully and looked at everyone of the three suspiciously. "So, get some rest. You'll have to be fit for Christmas."

He smiled at Olivia and Elliot fatherly. With a tilt of his head he gestured Fin and John to accompany him when he left.

"Make sure you'll delete the damned photos, Fin," Elliot shouted.

Under the doorframe Fin turned to him again. His brown skin became darker, a sign that he blushed.

* * *

On Friday morning Olivia and Elliot met, together with Buster and his lawyer, ADA Alex Cabot.

"As I can see, your offer is quite extensive, Mr. Dickson," Cabot said after she had heard his statement. "Considering your support of Detectives Benson and Stabler, I'm prepared to return the favor and follow the suggestion of Detective Stabler to reduce the charges against you. Our deal leaves you with the minimum sentence of a half year on probation."

Buster sat at the table, silent, thinking. His gaze rested on the tabletop.

Cabot waited a moment. "Mr. Dickson?"

He lifted his view to face her. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Did you understand what I said?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you have questions?"

Once more he remained silent. "What will happen with Paul?"

Elliot exchanged glances with Olivia, silently saying, _he won't draw back, will he_.

"He will face two separate trials on the counts of abduction, rape and bodily injury in the first, and abduction along with attempted rape and serious bodily injury as well as attempted murder in the second. As you are testifying in his trials there's no possibility for any deal. The sentence will depend on the decision of the jury."

Slowly Buster nodded. Still, he was very silent. His lawyer watched him closely as well as the detectives and ADA Cabot.

"Where do I have to sign?" he asked finally.

ADA Cabot began to settle the formalities with Buster's lawyer. Shaking hands politely they said goodbye to each other and the two counselors left.

Buster waited until they were out of view.

"I don't know where to begin to thank you," he said. "You did so much for me. No one ever did so much for me. I'm so grateful."

"We have to thank you, Buster," Elliot replied. "If it hadn't been for you we would most likely be dead."

"You would have found a way…"

"No, kid," Olivia cut him short. "Elliot's right. I wouldn't have been able to support him the same way you have done, besides having to guard Cornwell. And I wouldn't have left him. So we would be frozen to death out there."

The young man blushed.

"No need to be modest," Elliot said. "You can be proud of you. We are."

Now he blushed even deeper, but he smiled nevertheless.

"Thank you again." He handed each one of them a card. "I will join this organization to help victims. That's how you changed me. And if I ever should stray from my way again…"

"…we'll come and kick your ass," Olivia teased.

"You can bet we will," Elliot agreed, grinning mischievously.

"Thanks for this, too." Now he returned the grin. "I can't afford a big dinner, but how about hotdogs?"

"Hotdogs will be great," Elliot said while Olivia nodded cheerfully.

"Okay, then I'll buy you dinner."

Side by side they left the precinct for the next hotdog-seller.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Santa Incident**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of LO:SVU or any other show mentioned here. I don't own the rights of the songs either. I'm making no money out of this whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

**14**

Over the entrance to the SVU bullpen hung illuminated fir branches and holly, decorated with silvery balls and cones. Inside of the squad room, a big Christmas tree squeezed into a corner and stretched its branches over half of John's desk. Two other desks were decorated and filled with all kinds of specialties to serve as buffet.

It was the obligatory Christmas party of the squad. Almost every clerk and officer was gathered in the middle of the room, together with their wives or friends, some with their children, too. One of the clerks played guitar, accompanied by a colleague who sang _Rudolph_. Some folks joined the chorus.

Bells jingled outside the squad room door. They became louder and someone was trampling towards the bullpen.

"Ho, ho, ho!" shouted Santa Claus and burst through the door. "Meeer-ry Christmas!"

He was tall with a big belly under the red, white brimmed coat, and a long white beard. Dark eyes sparkled from out under the hood. Behind him on a handcart sat a big brown sack.

"Ho, ho, ho," he yelled again, waving with the bell that called everyone to become silent. "As I can see, everybody's waiting for me. That's real fine. And I also see milk and cookies standing over there on the buffet… my favorites!"

Someone could not help his giggles.

"It's always a very special pleasure for me to come to New York's Finest! You're doing a damned fine job down here. I'm proud of all of you."

He sat his bell onto one of the desks and reached into his coat pocket to pick out a paper. With big gestures he unfolded it, theatrically placed glasses on his nose and read with the head held high, squinting down under raised eyebrows.

"We have several children here, too," he said and stuffed the paper back into the pocket. "Will you come to me?"

The older kids were the first to join the Santa, while some of the younger ones needed persuasion. Among the group also were the three girls and the boy of Elliot.

"Hello, kids," the Santa said. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. There's not a single one on my list who has not been good over the year. Well, there may be one or another who could do a bit more in school…" he dropped his voice and squinted over the upper rim of his glasses, letting his view wander over the group, "…or could help at home… But you all have earned a decent surprise."

With that he made a few steps back, behind the handcart, and opened the knot on the rope that held the sack closed. For each of the kids was a parcel and a stocking inside. While the parcel held a paperback book according to age (red parcels for the younger kids, blue for the older) a sketch book and crayons, the stockings were filled with peanuts, small oranges and chocolate cookies.

"Here you go," the Santa said when he gave the last parcel to Richard Stabler.

"Thank you, Santa," Richard replied, grinning over the whole face. His eyes sparkled like the ones of his father.

Some of the grown-ups laughed as they recognized it. The kids left to unwrap their presents. Just a few moments later they were bartering the books.

"So, there still are many names on my list," Santa shouted as some people wanted to turn and leave. "My sack is still filled."

He fiddled with his belt and removed it. Some folks gasped. Olivia and Elliot exchanged foreseeing glances. As they saw the red wrapped legs they were almost sure.

"No!" they yelled as the Santa opened his coat…

...to reveal a second one.

"It's still very, very cold outside. So I had to wear two coats. But you have it comfortably warm here."

Most of the officers laughed. Three of them clapped their hands and laughed almost their heads off as they watched Olivia and Elliot flush. John, Fin and Don knew all-too-well who hid under the Santa costume.

"One of these three must have hired Mr. Bradley," Olivia whispered into Elliot's ear. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah, really funny," he whispered back and glared at them.

In the meantime the Santa had begun to distribute presents. He called every single one to him and handed out the parcel. Whoever hired the Santa gave him the presents the cops used to exchange by picking a colleagues name out of a box.

"I'm not sure if I pronounce this correctly… Odafin Tutuola." Expectantly he surveyed the crowd.

Fin passed a group and went to the Santa to receive a big parcel, wrapped in brown package paper. Unceremoniously he ripped it open… to reveal a pair of scarlet boots in Scandinavian style. He frowned and scanned the room for his partner. Beneath the boots he also found two DVDs. "That's okay," he said but put the boots on nevertheless.

"John Munch?" the Santa shouted. "Where is John?"

"I'm here," he replied and stepped forward. Even if this was not his tradition he participated not to be the only one left aside. He could live with the exchange of gifts. There were two parcels bound together. When John unwrapped the smaller one he found a… plastic violin and a foam pipe. "Very funny," he grumbled. "Thanks, Fin."

"You're welcome, Sherlock," Fin teased from behind the crowd.

In the bigger box were a lot of Styrofoam chips and a thick book –_ The conspiracy theories of 20th Century_. "And I almost bought this. Thanks for stopping me, Olivia."

She nodded at him, grinning.

"Why do you encourage him?" Fin demanded to know. "He will discuss all this stuff with us!"

"I'm not responsible," she said. "I just gave a hint to the one who picked his name."

The Santa continued until Don Cragen stepped forward.

"Don," the Santa said. "You have a great bunch of detectives under your command. Yet, it certainly is not easy to control them. You have to be admired for your ability to keep the squad going on maximum level. Everyone wishes you Merry Christmas." With that he gave him a really big pack.

Don hesitated to take it, but he had no other chance as the Santa released his grip. He unwrapped it and a wooden helm appeared as well as a nautical captain's hat. In the middle of the helm sat an engraved plate. It read:

_To our Captain_

_who is steering our ship safely_

_through the rough sea of our duty._

_Our most honest respect._

_Your squad_.

Don had to swallow. "Thanks…" was all he could voice. He put the hat on and held the helm up to show everyone before he went for his office.

"That was a great idea," someone whispered to John. "He was really touched." Several others nodded.

"Okay," the Santa announced. "Now we have one of the rare ladies, Detective Olivia Benson."

Olivia went to meet the Santa. To her surprise he wrapped his arms around her to hug her. "Mr. Bradley?" she murmured. He giggled in response before he released her and dove deep into the sack to get her gift.

"This is for you, honey," he said and winked at her.

"Thank you, Santa," she replied and made a mock curtsey. Then she tore the wrapping open. Two hardcover copies of her favorite series of books came out. Between them was an envelope. When she opened it, she paled. She did not hear the Santa continue. Frantically she searched for Elliot. When she found him, she pulled him aside and showed him what she got.

"No," he murmured.

"Obviously, yes," she whispered back.

"He's dead." Elliot eyed the two identical photos with a deep frown. _One for each of you_, was written on the envelope. "I will kill him."

"No, I'll do."

"Let's do it together." They were searching for Fin, but he had vanished.

"Well, last but not least here is a parcel for a Detective Elliot Stabler." Santa declared and looked around searching. The detective went to him.

"Oh, here you are. But first... As I already told the kids to show a bit more discipline, I can only say that their parents should go ahead with a good example. Merry Christmas to you, Elliot."

Elliot flushed even though he accepted this remark as a joke.

A small bag was attached to his parcel. He opened the wrapping first and found a sampler named All time jazz with ten CDs. A glance at the titles confirmed that it was quite a special collection. He smiled.

When he picked up the pouch he had a suspicion what the content could possibly be. Elliot fiddled open the ribbon and reached inside. He could feel a number of small pearls, all on a string as he noticed. Without to have a look at it he knew what it was and who gave it to him. His gaze searched for Olivia. When their eyes met, she smiled genuinely at him and he returned it.

_Thank you_, his lips formed silently.

_You're welcome_, she mouthed equally silent and grinned. She could see the surprise and open incredulousness in his eyes. And that he was really touched.

Don returned from his office.

"Now that we've all been given presents we shouldn't waste our time. All I can say is that I thank all of you for this surprise. It's great. Merry Christmas. – And the buffet's open now."

Murmurs and shuffling started as the crowd headed for the buffet.

Olivia just got a cup of punch and turned to return to her desk when she ran into Elliot who tried to flee from the encounter with an office clerk dressed like a Christmas elf. Everyone was cheering and they realized, that they met each other underneath the mistletoe.

His courteous smile changed into a mischievous grin whereas her grin turned into an embarrassed smile.

"Ki-iss, ki-iss," roared the crowd.

_How, in God's name, can there be such blue eyes_, Olivia thought when she looked up to her partner. Even though she knew he was forbidden ground, she suddenly felt drawn to him, as she looked upon him as the undeniable attractive man he was. It was not only that they worked together – Cathy and the children were just an arm's length away at the buffet.

_That's the wrong one,_ flashed through Elliot's mind when he felt the kiss-cheers hit him right into the heart. Still he was grinning, but it faded fast. His stare locked with Olivia's and it sent shivers down his spine. He was not entirely sure if it could be visible in his features. He glanced at Cathy.

_Get it over with as fast as possible!_ Olivia leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek when he turned his head towards Cathy.

It was just then, that he had the same idea. But instead of their cheeks their lips met.

Bolts of lightning seemed to hit right with the unsuspected tender touch and flashed through their entire system. Olivia gasped and both went rigid as they realized what was happening. Yet, they were unable to split up. Their lips ever touched so lightly that they barely met. Nevertheless it was thrilling like the proverbial rollercoaster ride.

_No_, she thought.

_No_, he thought.

In the squad room deadly silence fell for about two heartbeats. After an eternity that only had lasted for three seconds, everyone was cheering again.

They both backed off. She saw him turn crimson with a sheepish look on his face. Considering the heat in her cheeks she had to adopt the same color.

Fin slapped Elliot hard on the shoulder. "Lucky man," he laughed at him and grinned at Olivia. "When do we meet under the mistletoe?"

"How about now?" she said, grabbed his arm and pulled him to her chest.

Olivia did not know exactly why she did it, but it seemed to be the best reaction in this instant. The whole crowd was cheering again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely on the mouth. She waited for the bolt, but nothing happened.

Shocked, Fin did not react at first, then he wrapped his arms around her, too, and lifted her up from the ground when their lips met. He never had thought about Olivia as something else than a colleague, but when she kissed him he was on fire.

Elliot, on the other hand, felt a hot sting of jealousy pierce his heart. _No, no, no_, he thought. _That's not good_. He turned from the scene in front of him and made it out of under the mistletoe in time to avoid the Christmas elf, who tried to get hold of him for a kiss of her own.

When his gaze fell on Cathy and his children a familiar warmth filled his heart._ Nothing but a short-lived passion, _he thought_, due to the latest events. We almost lost everything and that's the after effect._ The love he felt for his family made him smile wholeheartedly. When he reached the five of them he embraced Cathy and kissed her softly but passionately on the mouth.

"Whoooo," made the children. "Should we stay with grandma tonight?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

Her parents stared at their youngest daughter in surprise. Elliot flushed again and Cathy grinned embarrassed. He leaned in on her. "Wouldn't be the worst idea," he whispered into his wife's ear and she giggled like a school girl.

"I can call her right now," she whispered back. Then they kissed again, soft, groping, exploring.

"If Dad can wait such a long time?" Kathleen mused. "You heard what Santa said: He lacks discipline…" The kids laughed.

_Yeah, that's right_. Inwardly Elliot sighed, deciding to ignore his daughter's remark_. Let's call her_…

When they finally split up and looked again at the scene under the mistletoe they were in time to see a very puzzled Don Cragen in the embrace of the Christmas elf.

"She's stopping at nothing," Cathy laughed out.

"We should shove John in her path," Elliot grinned. "Where is he?"

He looked around the squad room and found Fin and Olivia instead. They sat at his desk, drinking punch, and were absorbed in their conversation. Whatever Fin might have said, Olivia doubled over with laughter.

Cathy pushed him in the side and pointed to a far corner. He followed with his gaze and discovered John, with a woman on his knees, cuddling and kissing.

Elliot smiled. He opened his arms to invite his family to an embrace and hugged them all.

From the radio echoed Alison Krauss…

_O, listen to me dear_

_remember Christmas only comes one time a year_

_Say, I wanna be a gentleman's lady_

_You alone can bring me cheer!_

**END**

* * *

A/N: The song title is Only you can bring me cheer ( Gentleman's lady ) by Alison Krauss (Album: A very special acoustic Christmas ).


End file.
